


Red Silk and Smooth Skin

by readitson



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom Gavin Reed, Dirty Talk, Dom Gavin Reed, Dom/sub Play, Domestic, Edgeplay, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Power Play, Praise Kink, Riding, Sex, Smut, Sub Upgraded Connor | RK900 (Detroit: Become Human), Top Upgraded Connor | RK900, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 06:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21387961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readitson/pseuds/readitson
Summary: Nines enjoys giving up control, Gavin enjoys making him
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 6
Kudos: 145





	Red Silk and Smooth Skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChernaKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChernaKat/gifts).

Tightening the silk ropes around Nines’ ankles, Gavin smiled at the sight before him. Smooth, pale skin against crimson fabric. He knew it couldn’t really keep Nines bound, but it all added to the picture he was painting, allowed the fantasy to feel real. Nines would never break the illusion. Their two month anniversary had come around and Gavin couldn’t hold back any longer, vanilla sex was good, but he missed all this. He missed the thrill, the power, the trust. Nines was still learning, but he insisted he was ready. 

Climbing up the bed slowly and straddling Nines’ hips, Gavin leaned up to wrap more silk around his wrist. He pulled it taught and tied it to the bedpost. “You doing okay, kitten?” Gavin asked softly. 

Nines nodded. The blindfold meant Gavin couldn’t read his face as well as he normally could, but his lips were slightly parted, muscles relaxed. If there was something wrong, Gavin would know. 

He repeated the process with his other wrist and appreciated his work. “Beautiful,” he muttered. A blue tint coloured Nines’ cheeks, and Gavin smiled. He reached for the strawberry scented lube on the bed, the same one he always used after Nines commented how much he liked smelling it on Gavin. He gave himself as much prep as he needed, before turning his focus on Nines. 

Gavin didn’t think he could fall in love with every single part of someone, but there wasn’t an inch of Nines that didn’t drive him crazy. One of his favourite parts, shamelessly, was his cock. As Gavin moved to kneel in between Nines’ forcibly parted legs, he drank it in. He was already hard, pulsing slightly, waiting to be touched. Another indication Nines would be fine with what they were doing, was the moment Gavin started tying him up he was already aroused. There had always been hints that Nines enjoyed Gavin taking control, he would tell him to change position or go harder and Nines would release a shaky breath and do as he asked immediately. Always eager to follow his orders.

Gavin wrapped his still lubed hand around Nines’ cock and stroked it slowly. There was an instant response, causing Nines to let out a quiet sigh of relief as his cock twitched in Gavin’s fist. “Don’t get ahead of yourself, babe. We’re taking our time,” Gavin mused. Nines stopped the micro movements of his hips and lay still. Obedient. 

“Good boy,” he hummed. A small whimper let itself escape from Nines, and Gavin continued to stroke his cock with long, deliberate movements. He rubbed his thumb over the head and Nines clenched his fists.

He looked at Nines’ perfect hair, and perfect body, and couldn’t wait to see him become the mess only Gavin made him. The Nines only he got to see. He knew Nines would tell him if he was uncomfortable, so Gavin pushed him a little further. Testing, feeling the thrill. “You’re not allowed to come until I say so, do you understand?” he said dangerously. Nines shivered, then nodded.

“Say it.”

“I’m not allowed to come until you say so,” Nines repeated. His submissive voice was hotter than anything Gavin had ever heard, and he leaned down to kiss at Nines’ thigh in praise. 

Stroking a little faster, Gavin could feel Nines’ pulse quicken. He was getting good at not wasting time getting Nines worked up, getting him breathing hard, shuddering with every move.

“Look at you,” he said sensually, “what would Cyberlife say if they saw you like this?” Nines gasped a little, back arching off the bed. “Tied up for me, doing everything I say, powerless,” Gavin whispered. Some lube trickled down over Nines’ perfectly smooth balls, and with a finger from his free hand, Gavin traced it down. All the way down, to Nines’ equally smooth, little hole. “Shall I fuck you with my fingers?” he asked teasingly.

Nines panted slightly, swallowing before he spoke. “Yes,” he said.

Gavin smirked. “What was that?”

“Yes,” Nines said again, louder. Gavin was still pumping his cock at an agonizing speed, not fast enough to get him to the end, but keeping him close. 

“What do you say?”

Nines’ lips pressed together, and Gavin could see the conflict on his face. 

“It’s okay, baby. Let go. C’mon. You want me to, so say it,” he coaxed.

“Please,” Nines finally breathed out. “Please, Gavin.” 

“Good,” Gavin said approvingly. His fist squeezed and rubbed Nines’ cock in all the right ways, keeping him teetering on the edge, but not quite enough.

It was like the flood gates had been opened, and suddenly it all came gushing out. All he'd done was probe a little and Nines unfolded before him. “Please. Please. Touch me, I need more. I need it, Gavin,” he groaned. Something in him must’ve snapped, the usual held together demeanor was gone. This was Nines without barriers, this was Nines at his most stripped down form, listening only to his most basic needs. Gavin was rock hard.

“Isn’t this something,” Gavin sighed, smiling to himself. He let his finger press inside Nines, working its way inside him then dragged back out again. Once, twice, on and on as his other hand worked Nines’ cock. “A high end, advanced machine like you, spread out like this, begging so quickly. _ Pleading_. Do you want to come?”

Nines’ breath hitched, chest heaving as Gavin teased him relentlessly. “Yes. Please,” he moaned. 

Gavin picked up the pace, adding another finger and getting a good rhythm going, watching the pleasure build on Nines’ face. He was close. “Yes, yes, yes,” Nines chanted, strainingly weakly against the bindings, writhing slightly. He was almost there, almost there-

Gavin took his hand off his cock completely. Slowed his fingers inside him to nothing more than a gentle rocking. A gasp of shock, need, frustration let itself burst from Nines’ lips. “No, no, please,” he begged, “please!”

Gavin tutted. “Not yet. You come when I tell you, remember?”

He felt cruel when he looked at the crumpled expression on Nines’ face, the sheer desperation present on his quivering lips, wet with saliva, his shaking body denied its release. His cock strained and bobbed in the air, pulsing like it was chasing something to rut against, something to gain friction on. Gavin didn’t take everything pleasurable away, his crooked fingers still inside him, keeping him on the shore of arousal, keeping some kind of contact. 

After a few moments letting Nines calm down, easing him back from the brink, Gavin trailed a hand over Nines’ thigh. He made sure to always keep physical contact, to always let Nines know where he was. He pulled his fingers from inside Nines and heard the disappointed huff it earned him. 

Gavin shuffled up the bed to straddle Nines’ hips again, ever so slightly rubbing his ass against Nines’ erection. “Do you want to fuck me?” he asked. 

Nines swallowed thickly. He nodded. 

“Tell me. Tell me how much you want it,” he demanded.

Nines lifted his hips up to rub himself against Gavin. His wrists tugged slightly against the rope. “I want it more than anything. I want it so much I don’t care about anything else. I just want to be inside you. Please, Gavin. I want to fuck you,” he said truthfully.

Gavin lifted himself, holding Nines’ cock in his hand as he lined himself up. “Tell me how good it feels,” he moaned, taking his time as he slowly sunk down. 

“It feels,” Nines let out a shaky breath as Gavin took him in, “it feels so good,” he sighed. His cock bottomed out inside Gavin, and he started to rock his hips up. “You’re so warm, and soft around me. I can feel you clench and shake. I can feel you,” Nines panted.

“Oh fuck,” Gavin moaned. “Keep your hips still, kitten. You’re not allowed to move.”

Nines let out a frustrated groan but did as he was told. Gavin lifted himself up and back down on Nines’ cock, fucking himself in a way that made his toes curl and back curve. He knew how to use Nines, making them both shudder with every rise and fall. He ran his hands over Nines’ stomach, up to his chest, feeling the trembling skin beneath him. He reached his nipples and flicked one experimentally. Nines’ hips jolted before he could stop himself and Gavin groaned loudly. The movement hit him right in the place that made his nerves tingle. 

He rolled Nines’ nipples between his fingers, riding him faster and watching as his blindfolded head started to toss from side to side. Restrained from moving his hips, all his energy was flying out to other places, his legs jolting, face contorting. He was nearly there, Gavin could see it. If he was honest he was close too, his human urges getting too much for him, overwhelming him. 

He fucked himself harder on Nines, his cock bouncing against Nines’ stomach, precome dripping from the head creating wet, smacking noises. He rubbed and pinched Nines’ hard nipples. The shaking beneath him intensified, the way Nines' body was almost thrashing around warning him what was about to happen. Gavin felt merciful, and he couldn't bring himself to wait any longer either.

“Come,” Gavin gasped out.

The moment he did, a wave of hot, wet come started to fill him up. “Oh my god, Gavin,” Nines cried out, actual tears spilling behind the blindfold, rolling down his cheeks. He could feel Nines’ cock releasing and twitching inside him, spilling everything into him in surges. Nines continued to groan shakily, body convulsing as he came for longer than either of them expected. 

Gavin finally grabbed his own cock with his hand and jerked himself off hard. He loved feeling Nines come before he did, feeling like his stomach was full, bloated with Nines cock and come. Knowing exactly where to touch and pull and rub, he felt his body tensing up, rising to the edge, almost ready to burst.

With another swell of Nines’ come, Gavin’s body froze up.

“Fuck!” he shouted between gritted teeth, and he felt his orgasm ignite his entire body. It overwhelmed him completely, winded him so he couldn’t breathe, his cock spurting onto Nines’ stomach, ropes splashing up him and painting his torso.

Gavin squeezed his eyes shut, trying to get his breath back as his body continued to tense and spasm. He clenched around Nines’ cock and felt it twitch slightly, reminding him of his mildly bulging stomach, stuffed full. Nines was big even when he was going soft, and Gavin found he loved the feeling of it still pushing inside him. 

When reality hit them, they both couldn’t do anything but breathe. After all that just happened they needed a moment to come back down to Earth.

Gavin wanted to spend longer waiting, but his muscles, to his frustration, started to seize up. With a low grunt, he eased himself up, Nines’ cock slipping wetly out of him.

He lay down beside Nines, letting his body rest before even attempting to stand. 

Reaching up, he slid the blindfold off Nines’ head and watched him blink a few times. 

“Good morning,” Gavin said. 

Nines’ gaze landed on him. They both smiled dozily. 

It felt very much like a dream they were both waking up from. A good dream, clearly, by the way Nines’ pupils were dilated and his smile almost lit up the room. After dating for a while Gavin started to see his smile more, but somehow it still managed to stop his heart every time. Gavin leaned over and kissed his lips gently, missing the feeling of pressing their mouths together softly. He liked playing the dominating, disciplined presence, but nothing compared to lying in bed, kissing Nines with no intention but just to be close to him. 

“Enjoy yourself?” Gavin asked. 

“Very much so,” Nines replied, looking directly into his eyes in the intense way he always did. It comforted Gavin. It made him feel seen. Nines could look right into him, and still want to love him.

“Let’s get you out of these, hm?”

Gavin got up slowly, ignoring the white hot sensation in his limbs that meant he’d be getting cramp any moment. He undid the silk rope around Nines’ wrists and ankles, freeing him up and kissing where it had constricted him. There weren’t any marks, but it was Gavin’s way of thanking him. Of saying he loved him, and was grateful he did this.

He got a small towel from inside his bedside table and wiped some of the saliva off Nines’ chin, then the come off his stomach. He kissed Nines’ chest and shoulders and anywhere he could reach. “You did so well, kitten,” he whispered. 

Nines moved his arms down and wrapped them around Gavin like he’d been starving to do it. He buried his face into his hair and breathed in deeply. “I love you,” Nines said.

They’d only been dating officially for two months, but Gavin knew him better than anyone. Gavin knew he was telling the truth. 

It was still hard for him to say it out loud, but with his face pressed into Nines’ neck he felt safe enough, hidden enough, that he could admit it quietly. “I love you too.”

He felt Nines kiss the top of his head. He smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a prize for my twitter follower giveaway  
I hope you enjoyed it:)  
find me @dirtyandr0id


End file.
